


The Only One

by EllaEnd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Galra Keith?, Keith was shot, Lance is alone, M/M, lance misses keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnd/pseuds/EllaEnd
Summary: Paladins go battling Zarkon’s forces. Keith and Lance were paired up and were supposed to battle in the Westside of the battlefield. Things were going good. They were doing great together but one thing lead to another and suddenly they were arguing. Lance was upset because Keith ate his pudding the other day. His very last chocolade pudding that he got from Hunk for his birthday. But Keith ate it. So they started arguing and Lance decited to fight on the south side with Hunk. So Keith was left alone on the west side. It took just a moment of carelessness for Keith to get shot, smashing his head on the rock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short but the following chapters will be longer I promise! I hope you`ll like it.

When the paladins were trying to free another planet from Zarkon, Keith was shot and fell on a rock and was knocked out. The paladins searched for him and after a while Pidge found him passed out behind a giant rock. He was bleeding from his head. He was bleeding badly. Pidge shouted for help and Lance was the first one to come. He saw Keith laying in Pidge’s arms. He saw Keith bleeding. Keith was passed out…how can he be the one to get shot and passed out. How could he be bleeding rn? Lance couldn’t get it. Keith supposed to be the strongest one of them but now … He was bleeding. The other paladins arrived shortly and they helped get Keith back to the castle.

Keith was in the healing pod. You could see the little scar on his forehead. Everyone was doing their own thing, except for Lance. Lance was sitting in front of Keith’s healing pod. He sat there and was looking at Keith. This was all his fault. They were a team. They were a good team. And everyone would be happy if Keith was conscious. But now Keith is in a healing pod and it’s all Lance’s fault.

When they were battling Zarkon’s forces. Keith and Lance were paired up and were supposed to battle in the Westside of the battlefield. Things were going good. They were doing great together but one thing lead to another and suddenly they were arguing. Lance was upset because Keith ate his pudding the other day. His very last chocolade pudding that he got from Hunk for his birthday. But Keith ate it. So they started arguing and Lance decited to fight his own battle on the south with Hunk. So Keith was left alone on the west and he got shot.

Lance cried. This was the first time that he actualy and genuinely cried in his life. This was all his fault. If he would stay with Keith, Keith would be training and laughing right now and everyone would be happy. Lance would be happy. But because Lance didn´t want to let the pudding situacion go, Keith got shot. And there`s a small chance for him to ever wake up.

Lance was sitting infront of Keith’s healing pod for two days now. He was reading books to him, he was listening to music, he was sleeping on the floor infront of the healing pod. Hunk even brought him food there because Lance refused to get up and leave Keith again. He couldn’t do that. He abandoned Keith the first time and Keith got shot. Lance felt so guilty and wanted to stay with him untill he wakes up.

Five days passed.

Keith was still in the healing pod and Lance was still sitting or laying infront of him. The only times when Keith was alone was when Lance had to go to the bathroon. It was a rought time for Lance, he started to miss Keith. He missed his stupid jokes, their bickering, he missed his laught, he even missed the way Keith was fixing his mullet. He missed seeing him train. He missed him. He missed him so much. He missed him and missed the time when they weren’t arguing and actualy had a good time, he wanted to fight along side with him. A week passed and Keith still hasn’t waken up and Lance was very weak. Finally one day Allura convinced Lance to go sleep in his own bed. It was hard for Lance. He missed Keith so much. He missed his dark purple eyes. He missed his smirk. He missed all of him. And he fell asleep. He hasn’t sleept for two weeks and now finally got some rest, but was still worried about Keith.

More days passed and Lance was going nuts. He wanted to fight with someone. Anyone so he was trying to be rude to the other paladins but couldn’t. Every night he was criing, paladins didn’t know what to do. Lance wasn’t talking to anyone anymore, he couldn’t but he didn’t know why. It wasn’t like he was in love with Keith or someting but he felt so miserable when Keith wasn’t around. He truly and deeply missed him.

A mounth passed. Things were the same. Day after day after day Lance was sitting infront of Keith. Last week he started talking to Keith (talking to himself). And this was the only time he actualy talked.

Lance: “When I fist saw you at the Garrison, You were like a rolemodel to me. I looked up to you. You were like a space god. Everyone wanted to be like you and wanted to be friends with you. You probably don’t remember but I tried too. But you made fun of my haircut and my awful pilot skills and so I started to hate you. I STILL HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!!”

He took a deep breath.

Lance: “…but when we became defenders of the universe and started bonding I was grateful to spend time with you. I was just pretending to hate you because that’s what we do. I LOVE IT WHEN WE FIGHT OKAY!!! IT FEELS SO RIGHT!!! BUT I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ATE MY PUDDING. AND I HATE YOU SO MUCH IT MAKES ME SICK AND IT MAKES ME CRY. THAT’S HOW MUCH I HATE YOU! I HATE THE WAY YOU FLY YOUR LION I HATE IT WHEN YOUR RIGHT, I HATE IT WHEN YOU TRAIN AND ALWAYS WIN, I HATE YOU. AND I HATE THE FACT THAT I ABANDONED YOU AND I HATE THAT YOUR IN A HEALING POD. I HATE THE TIME WHEN YOUR NOT AROUND BECAUSE I WANNA FIGHT YOU RIGHT NOW!! I HATE YOU. I HATE THIS BECAUSE I MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!”

Lance blushed and said.

Lance: “ And I will hate you even more if you don’t wake up…”

Lance was tired and was giving up on him. He started to lose his hope for Keith to wake up. So he went to Keith’s room because he missed him so much. He climbed in his bed and fell asleep in tears. Oh god he missed him so much.

In the middle of the night Hunk came to Keith’s room and found Lance.

Hunk: “Lance here you are, wake up Lance, wake up!”

Lance: “ I already told you to leave me alone.”

Hunk: “Keith woke up.”

Lance: …

**Author's Note:**

> One night I couldn`t sleep and started thinking about Klance. I got the idea of the story and then at 2 am started writting.  
> Generally I make AMvs on YouTube but I also like writting.   
> My YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/c/EllaEnd


End file.
